


Immodest Merits

by saxophonic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Mild D/s, Multi, Multiple Submissives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Jongdae know that Yixing finds pleasure in their praise. <strike>Or, the one where Yixing is the Lucky (middle) One.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Immodest Merits

**Author's Note:**

> For reLAY Summer Special 2016, Prompt #229. Thank you to my two wonderful betas for helping me develop this. All remaining errors are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> “On their own merits modest men are dumb.” - George Colman the Younger. _The Heir at Law_ (1808), epilogue.

Yixing takes a shaky breath. When he agreed to this, he half-thought they were messing with him. Now, with the door locked and two pairs of pleased brown eyes on him, he understands.

They’re really going to do this. His heart speeds up, and he swallows hard.

“Are you nervous?” Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun smiles. “Yixing, relax. We want to make this good for you.”

Relax. Yixing would laugh if he had the nerve. The back of his legs bump against his mattress. Who could relax with two of his close friends advancing on him, warming the air with their serious intent? Yixing tilts his head as his mind chases the thought to the next conclusion. Baekhyun, probably. But he isn’t Baekhyun, and Yixing’s throat just feels tight and dry.

He wants this. He’s ready for this. Yixing clenches and relaxes his hands. Gently, eyes downcast, he sits on the edge of his bed. “Okay.” Turning his gaze up from the floor, he looks to Baekhyun, who seems ready to charge forward and sit himself in Yixing’s lap as usual, then to Jongdae, who keeps himself poised with rigid restraint.

The focus in Jongdae’s eyes holds Yixing’s gaze. “You’re sure you’re ready?” Jongdae asks. The simple signal of Jongdae’s open palm at his side reminds Baekhyun to exercise restraint. If Baekhyun were a dog, Yixing’s certain that he would be whining.

Yixing nods. “I want this.”

“Good boy,” Jongdae says, and heat jolts through Yixing’s cock. “Tell me…tell us…what else you want.”

A deep breath helps Yixing square his shoulders. “I want you,” he pauses to consider his phrasing, “to make me feel good.”

“That’s enough, right?” Baekhyun says, inching forward. “Close enough?” Yixing feels the weight of Baekhyun’s focus on Yixing’s mouth. He’s one command away from jumping Yixing and taking what he wants.

Jongdae arches an eyebrow to ask, “Do you want him?” He gestures to Baekhyun with a slight nod without taking his eyes off Yixing.

Baekhyun stares at him, weight shifted all the way forward to the tips of his toes. His pink tongue licks at the sharp corners of his mouth. “I thought we’d already agreed on this.” Baekhyun’s dark eyes, radiating desire, remain steady on Yixing. He teeters forward, ready to pounce.

“He still needs to say it,” Jongdae chides softly. “And mean it.”

Slow and deep breaths help calm his nerves. Yixing stares Jongdae down. “I want Baekhyun.”

Like a dog at the races, Baekhyun darts forward past the invisible barrier Jongdae had set for him earlier. Yixing raises his hands and finds them filled with Baekhyun’s waist as he straddles Yixing’s lap. “Took you long enough,” Baekhyun says, pushing Yixing’s hair back from his forehead. “Were you scared?” he whispers before his closed lips press hungry and insistent against Yixing’s mouth. 

“No,” he says between brief but intense kisses. Yixing cuts short any further conversation by pulling Baekhyun close and letting his hands roam beneath Baekhyun’s shirt, up his back. Soft and smooth and warm, Yixing finds comfort in the touch. He finds comfort in the way Baekhyun arches against him when he scratches lightly down Baekhyun’s shoulders. Shifting around, Yixing pushes them closer, deeper into their kiss. His tongue slides along Baekhyun’s when their mouths open, a gradual meeting. He finds comfort in that, too.

The groan of a chair’s heels startle Baekhyun and Yixing apart. Baekhyun turns in Yixing’s lap to look over his shoulder. Yixing follows his gaze to Jongdae, who has dragged Yixing’s desk chair from the corner of the bedroom into prime spectator position.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae sits down. “Watching.” Baekhyun blinks at him, and Yixing feels him bristle under his hands. It’s second nature for Yixing to rub Baekhyun’s back to soothe him. “Did I tell you to stop?” Jongdae rubs his crotch through his pants with a broad palm. Yixing’s breath hitches.

Baekhyun turns his focus back to Yixing. “Whatever.” He resettles on Yixing’s lap. “Hey.” Grabbing Yixing’s chin in his hand, Baekhyun brings Yixing’s attention back to him. “Who’s in your lap, him or me?”

“You,” Yixing says.

“You’re damn right.” With that, Baekhyun kisses him, and Yixing lets his eyes close. 

They build up intensity again, quicker than before. Grinding himself in Yixing’s lap, Yixing can feel the beginnings of Baekhyun’s erection pressing against his belly. Yixing capitalizes on the momentum with a wet trail of kisses down Baekhyun’s jaw to his neck. A few licks and Yixing finds a spot that makes Baekhyun moan Yixing’s name. He grips the delicate skin with his teeth and sucks until Baekhyun digs his fingers into Yixing’s back and gasps. 

“You’re a good kisser, you know that?” he breathes, winding encouraging fingers into Yixing’s hair. “Shit, that feels so good.” So Yixing gives him more of everything, more intensity, more frequent pauses, more area covered. Baekhyun whines in Yixing’s lap, rubbing himself against Yixing and dropping variations of ‘you’re so good’ into Yixing’s ear. With each turn of phrase and twist of his hips, Baekhyun encourages the heat flowing toward Yixing’s groin to solidify. “Ah, this,” Baekhyun arches his back and tilts his ass over the growing bulge. He winds his hips in rhythmic circles over Yixing’s cock, moaning softly.

“He wants you to fuck him with it,” Jongdae pipes in. Sparing a glance over Baekhyun’s shoulder, Yixing watches Jongdae’s hand disappear into his underwear. “Not yet, of course. But we’ll get to that.”

Sitting up, Baekhyun reclaims Yixing’s mouth with a few kisses. “You’ll get to that,” Baekhyun says, and Yixing doesn’t know who he’s talking about. His internal confusion must convey itself in a subtle way that only Baekhyun can understand because he adds, “Yixing, you’ve done so well. You deserve it.” Jongdae snorts but Baekhyun ignores him in favor of another kiss.

Yixing’s cheeks flush light pink. “Wait,” he says, and Baekhyun backs off. Taking off his shirt is difficult with Baekhyun clinging to his lap. He manages it eventually, dumping the shirt to the floor. “Okay.” Yixing’s hands skim up Baekhyun’s thighs. “Now, where were we?” He leans forward to suck another bruise on Baekhyun’s exposed neck, aiming for a yet-untouched expanse of skin closer to Baekhyun’s jaw, but Baekhyun stops him with both hands on Yixing’s arms. “What is it? Yixing asks.

“Look at you,” Baekhyun says. He traces his fingers in random patterns from Yixing’s shoulders, across his collarbones, down his torso, around his nipples. “Look at you.” Baekhyun’s voice remains hushed, almost reverent, even when he shows cheek with a wayward nipple tweak.

Yixing laughs, then shivers. His nipples are hard by the time Baekhyun stops playing with them. His dick is well on its way, aided by another murmur from Jongdae. “He’s fucking gorgeous.” The heat in his cheeks extends across the bridge of his nose. Yixing wonders if he’s just pink or if he’s scarlet already. He wonders if Baekhyun matches him, flushed chest for flushed chest.

“You next,” Yixing says, but Baekhyun stops his hands from lifting the hem of his shirt too high.

“No.”

Yixing drops the hem. “Okay.” Instead, Yixing cups Baekhyun’s face in his hands and pulls him in for more kisses. Baekhyun pushes him back, following him down to the bed. Baekhyun’s fingers find their way past Yixing’s waistband but don’t stray far.

“Undress him, Baekhyun,” Jongdae says. Yixing wants to look at him, see if he looks as turned on as he sounds. But Yixing keeps his eyes closed to better enjoy the curl of Baekhyun’s tongue into his mouth.

Their kiss ends wetter than it started, Yixing’s lips slick with spit. “I was just getting to that,” Baekhyun says. He pulls himself up and off Yixing’s lap to do away with the rest of Yixing’s clothing.

“Help him show off his pretty body,” Jongdae says. Heat flares in Yixing’s cheeks again. This time, Yixing can tilt his head up to get a look at Jongdae, who licks his lips. “Help him show off his pretty cock.” Jongdae’s exposed himself from his navel to his knees. His shirt catches on one arm, his hand slipped up beneath the hem to play with an unseen nipple. Jongdae’s other hand toys with his semi-hard dick, blunt fingers massaging his shaft and cockhead.

Fingers on Yixing’s own, newly-exposed erection, brings Yixing’s eyes back to Baekhyun. He’s situated himself kneeling on the floor between Yixing’s spread thighs. “I’ve been craving you for a while.” Baekhyun swipes the flat of his tongue against the slit at the tip of Yixing’s dick. “Look at how thick you are!” He squeezes the base of Yixing's cock in appreciation. Pleasure flares around Yixing’s hips at the touch. “I haven’t wanted anyone inside me this badly in a long time.” Baekhyun jerks Yixing to full hardness with a several firm strokes of his hand before slipping the head of Yixing’s cock into his warm, wet mouth.

Yixing moans, a knee-jerk reaction to the tightness of Baekhyun’s lips. He falls flat against the bed, eyes squeezing shut, surrendering himself to Baekhyun’s insatiable mouth.

Baekhyun bobs his head, firm pressure and wet heat sliding up and down Yixing’s cock. He starts off with a flat tongue along the underside of Yixing’s shaft, a guide into Baekhyun’s mouth. Yixing’s cockhead bumps against the back of Baekhyun’s throat a few times before Baekhyun gags.

Relenting, Baekhyun wraps one hand around Yixing’s shaft to aid his mouth. As he blows Yixing, he flicks his tongue along the underside of Yixing’s shaft. Before the rhythm can approach monotony, Baekhyun pauses near the tip. He suckles the head and trills his tongue against the frenulum, then works his way to the slit.

“Shit,” Yixing breathes, fingers grabbing at the sheets.

Humming in reply, the vibrations tickle all the way from Baekhyun’s mouth to Yixing’s balls. Baekhyun cups them with one hand, humming again as he licks down Yixing’s shaft. His mouth recovers its rhythm of sliding up and down Yixing’s cock. Thumb stroking softly, he teases across the seam on the sac. Long fingertips press against the skin directly behind Yixing’s balls, accompanied by a long slide down his shaft, and Yixing pants Baekhyun’s name in reply.

Baekhyun drags his lips back up Yixing’s cock. “Oh,” he says, mock innocence abound, “did that feel good?” Before Yixing can reply, Baekhyun’s mouth returns to his task. The same action as before, Baekhyun sinking his mouth down Yixing’s shaft as he presses behind his balls, makes Yixing moan. He comes back up to the tip and stops touching Yixing’s balls.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, and Baekhyun’s mouth leaves Yixing’s body. “I can’t hear his sweet, lovely voice.” Yixing groans. “Fix it.”

The next time he goes down, Baekhyun cups Yixing’s balls in his palm as he presses his hand up, bringing them closer to his body. Yixing finds himself helpless to hold back the pitiful, desperate noises that seem to escape him with each ministration. Panting, moaning, gasping pleasure overtakes him as Baekhyun grows serious with his foreplay. He speeds up the interval between the cycles of his mouth and hands until Yixing’s cock is slick from Baekhyun’s warm mouth. Pressure mounts in Yixing’s groin, spreading wider and hotter with each press of Baekhyun’s fingers to his perineum. Yixing’s exclamations of pleasure spur Baekhyun on.

Once he’s satisfied, Baekhyun lifts his warm mouth from Yixing. He blows cool air against the tip of Yixing’s dick, sending a shudder up Yixing’s body as he gasps.

“I love the way you sound when you’re coming apart under me,” Baekhyun says. His hands smooth over the top of Yixing’s thighs in a light massage. “And I haven’t even made you come yet.” Jongdae clears his throat. “I can make him come now, can’t I?” Baekhyun asks, voice different like he’s angled his head to look back at Jongdae.

“Not yet,” Jongdae says. His voice sounds near. Yixing opens his eyes and props himself halfway to sitting with his arms. Jongdae has left his clothes in the chair behind him and picked up supplies. Now, standing near Baekhyun with two condoms and a bottle of lube in his hand, he’s ready to join them. Yixing’s eyes catch on Jongdae’s erection, heavy and dark, bobbing between his legs between random strokes of his hand. “And inside you.” Both his partners turn to look at him, faces flushed.

Yixing bites his lip. “Inside him?” he asks, hoarse voice cracking. He snorts in amusement at himself. Jongdae and Baekhyun grin, too.

“You deserve it,” Baekhyun says. “Working so hard and long and tirelessly, you deserve to feel good all around you.”

Yixing grins. “Long and hard?” The three of them burst into laughter. Baekhyun climbs up on the bed, next to Yixing. “Sorry,” Yixing says, doing his best to appear sheepish.

“What we mean,” Jongdae says, joining them on Yixing’s other side, “is that you’ve earned it.” He tosses a condom to Baekhyun, who fails to catch it one-handed. “Put it on him.” 

Baekhyun complies. “Stay still like a good boy should,” he tells Yixing, who can’t help the way his dick twitches at the words. Baekhyun strokes Yixing with both hands as he rolls the condom down his shaft. 

“Perfect,” Jongdae says. He puts the lube aside and opens the remaining condom, sliding it down himself. “Part of what we agreed on was making sure you feel how much we appreciate you.” He scoots closer to Yixing, tugging on Yixing’s hand. He has Yixing’s attention almost immediately. “I don’t think you’re feeling it, yet.”

Yixing swallows his words. Jongdae looks over to Baekhyun.

“Jongdae’s right,” Baekhyun says. Yixing blushes as his friends sandwich him between them. “We want you to _feel_ it.” Their hands roam over his body, dotting kisses on his skin as they move up toward his face.

“Let us take care of you,” Jongdae says, pressing a kiss on the ball of Yixing’s shoulder.

Baekhyun drags his fingertips from below Yixing’s navel, teasing the hair trailing down to his cock, up to his nipples. “Like you take care of us.” The pad of one fingertip rubs circles against the erect nub.

Jongdae licking against his neck makes Yixing squirm, but between them, he has nowhere to go. “Relax,” Jongdae says. “You deserve this.” He turns Yixing’s face toward him for an open-mouthed kiss. With Baekhyun stimulating his nipples, Yixing moans against Jongdae’s tongue. Jongdae ends it far too soon for Yixing’s liking, leaving his tongue lolling and wet lips parted. 

“Relax,” Baekhyun says, suddenly at Yixing’s other side and claiming his mouth in a kiss of his own. Jongdae’s mouth latches beneath Yixing's collarbone, kissing him and bruising Yixing’s skin with his teeth. Baekhyun’s tongue snakes into his mouth, a welcome continuation from Jongdae’s work. Yixing struggles with what to do with his hands, eventually content to let one curl in Jongdae’s hair while the other strokes Baekhyun’s erection when convenient.

Occupied by Baekhyun’s affections, Yixing only feels Jongdae trail his mouth over Yixing’s body. Jongdae devotes all his attention to each expanse of skin, his mouth and hands intent on delivering pleasure to Yixing all over his torso. 

New warmth floods his body with each moment Jongdae devotes to murmuring compliments and kissing his skin. “I love the way your body feels underneath me,” Jongdae says, splaying his palms over Yixing and kissing between each finger.

Hearing that, Baekhyun breaks away to follow Jongdae’s lead. Yixing tries watching them but deems the pain of craning his neck too much of a bother. He lays back and keeps his eyes closed. Baekhyun offers a sprinkling of kisses below one of Yixing’s collarbones, following the natural lines of Yixing’s body. “Your skin is so soft, I almost feel bad about this,” Baekhyun says, announcing his next hickey.

Jongdae moves on as Baekhyun settles into his task. “Your nipples,” Jongdae rubs one with his finger, “are so cute and petite.” He sucks Yixing’s other nipple into his mouth, then catches the tip between his teeth. Yixing groans. Baekhyun returns to quickly to claim the sound with his kiss. Jongdae untangles Yixing’s hand from his hair, and Yixing uses his free hand to cup Baekhyun’s cheek. “Perky.” Another nip. “Bite-able.” Jongdae’s tongue swirls over Yixing’s nipple. “My ideal.” Pleasure flares in Yixing’s chest as he enjoys the vocal and physical approval.

Yixing has trouble guessing where Jongdae might pause next. He winds a seemingly random path back and forth down Yixing’s body. Between rounds of lazy making out, Baekhyun joins Jongdae to lick and whisper affection wherever Jongdae settles in for more than a few seconds.

Each comment and caress offered by his partners fuels the haze in Yixing’s mind. Jongdae surprises Yixing when he pins Yixing’s wrist to the bed. He wastes no time in nipping and kissing Yixing’s bicep and forearm. Under Jongdae’s direction, Baekhyun pins Yixing’s other arm. “These talented fingers.” He sets his mouth on a trail from fingertip to elbow. “These musical hands.”

Baekhyun’s adherence to Jongdae’s path extends to Yixing’s waist. When Jongdae progresses past that point to suck bruises onto Yixing’s lower thighs, Baekhyun returns to Yixing’s mouth.  
He leaves Jongdae to massage them and comment on Yixing’s strength and dexterity between kisses. 

Then, distracted by Baekhyun’s eager tongue, Yixing loses track of Jongdae until his last stop. “Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s breath fans hot against Yixing’s hips, making his stomach swoop. “Get down here.”

Groaning in complaint, Baekhyun comes up for air. “But he’s so fun to kiss when he’s melting like this,” Baekhyun says while Yixing entertains himself by kissing his throat. Teasing Baekhyun’s neck while he speaks sends a pleasant buzz past Yixing’s lips. The breathy giggle that follows feels even better experienced through a kiss at Baekhyun’s throat. “His mouth is so wet and relaxed, I—”

“That was an order,” Jongdae says, clipped. “Not a suggestion.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun’s reply is meek. “Of course.” He moves to obey Jongdae, leaving Yixing panting. 

Before Yixing can sit up to see what they have in store for him, two tongues swirl over the covered head of his cock.

“Holy fucking shit,” he breathes.

Someone chuckles, it sounds like Jongdae. They lick his cock in tandem, in earnest, and Yixing wishes desperately that he didn’t have the condom on. That he could feel both their mouths on him, licking him and sucking him at the same time. Though, he admits to himself, he’d probably be seconds from coming all over their faces without it. And Baekhyun promised him a ride. It would be rude to come early. Yixing sighs when someone, Baekhyun, takes one of his balls in his mouth and teases it with his tongue.

“How does it feel?” Jongdae asks as he licks up Yixing’s dick.

Yixing wants to laugh. “So _fucking_ good.” 

“Good,” Jongdae says. Baekhyun switches his attention to Yixing’s other ball.

“It’s so good,” Yixing says. “I feel like I’m about to come.”

Jongdae backs off. “We can’t have that.” Baekhyun gives him one last lick before leaving it alone. “It sounds like he’s ready.”

“Ready to get ready?” Baekhyun’s excitement manifests itself in the speeding of his words, the raising of his pitch. “I’m ready, too.”

Yixing opens his eyes at the sound of a wet kiss, catching Baekhyun and Jongdae making out over his dick. He lets himself enjoy the show with a lazy stroke of his own hand. It would be more comfortable if he was propped up somehow, but he’d rather strive in silence than move and ruin the moment.

When they break apart, the first thing out of Jongdae’s mouth is, “You first, Baekhyun.” He turns to Yixing. “Prep him.”

“I can’t wait to feel your fingers inside me,” Baekhyun adds. He reaches over Yixing for the lube Jongdae tossed aside. 

Yixing can’t resist giving his dick a few tugs, nor can he help but enjoy Baekhyun’s pleased sigh. “Right,” Yixing says. Baekhyun wraps his fingers around the lube. “You first, then?” He looks to Jongdae, who nods.

It’s all the go-ahead Yixing needs. He pushes Baekhyun’s back against the bed, flipping his legs up and apart. Baekhyun grins up at him. Yixing grins back as he opens the lube and spreads a healthy dollop on his fingers. Baekhyun’s forehead creases with worry lines on Yixing’s first press in. Slowly, patiently, he relaxes Baekhyun’s asshole until he can fuck Baekhyun with one finger. Then, it’s more lube and more massaging as Yixing works him open.

While he works, Jongdae takes the lube for himself. The first cool touch of Jongdae’s slicked-up fingers makes Yixing shiver. He spreads his knees apart to let Jongdae open him up while he works on Baekhyun. The sensation of Baekhyun clenching around his fingers while Jongdae presses two fingers into Yixing makes him almost dizzy with arousal.

When he’s ready for more lube, Yixing reaches back to Jongdae. “More, please.”

Jongdae grins and pulls out his fingers. “Good boy.” He squeezes another dollop on Yixing’s hand before reapplying his own.

Yixing’s face burns as he presses his fingers back inside Baekhyun. To think he’ll be fucking Baekhyun, while Jongdae fucks him…his heart rate skyrockets. Jongdae crooks his fingers about an inch or so inside of Yixing, and Yixing jerks forward with a moan. “You’re close.” Jongdae’s voice surprises him, warm and closer to his ear than he expected.

Below him, Baekhyun grins. “I’m ready,” he says. Yixing believes him. The worry lines between his eyebrows have disappeared.

Jongdae holds Yixing’s waist with one hand to keep him from moving, Jongdae’s lube-covered fingers smudging over Yixing’s skin. Using his other hand, Jongdae squirts lube over Yixing’s cock. He gives Yixing a few strokes, spreading the lube over the condom. 

“Fuck him,” Jongdae’s command little more than a low growl in Yixing’s ear.

Fitting his dick against Baekhyun’s prepped hole, Yixing slides himself in bit by bit. Baekhyun moans and throws an arm over his eyes. His other hand finds his cock. He rubs his palm over the head. “You feel amazing,” Baekhyun says. “I’m so full.”

“I’m not even all the way in yet,” Yixing pants with a smile.

“Don’t you fucking stop until you are,” Baekhyun says, peeking out from beneath his arm to look at Yixing. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Yixing shifts in deeper as Baekhyun squeezes around him. “You’re literally perfect.”

A fresh wave of heat rolls over Yixing. He doesn’t bottom out with that first push inside. Instead, he fucks Baekhyun open with shallow thrusts just to hear Baekhyun whine and groan. Jongdae kisses his back and murmurs encouragement. “Listen to him, Yixing,” he says as he presses his middle finger knuckle-deep inside Yixing. “You’re fucking him so well and you just started. He loves your cock.” Jongdae adds another finger, another kiss on Yixing’s shoulder blade.

Baekhyun spreads his knees wider. “I want to feel all of you,” he says. 

“Give it to him,” Jongdae says, punctuating his order with a thrust of his fingers. Yixing does as he’s told, sliding out before sliding home again. Baekhyun cries out, both hands reaching up above his head for purchase on the sheets. Completely surrounded by Baekhyun’s tight heat, Yixing leans forward over him to catch his breath.

Jongdae rubs his lower back. “Good boy,” he says, his fingers slowing down. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” Yixing breathes. “I am.”

“Good.” Jongdae slips his fingers out of Yixing, leaving him relaxed and empty. Yixing waits for him, listening to the sound of Jongdae applying lube to himself and Baekhyun’s panting. 

Baekhyun reaches up to caress Yixing’s cheek. “When he tells you to go, fuck me like you mean it.”

Yixing tilts his head into Baekhyun’s touch. “I’ll try.” He smiles down at Baekhyun.

“Try?” Baekhyun pouts. He drops his hand back to the bed, sprawled above his own head. Yixing loses focus when Baekhyun squeezes his ass around Yixing’s length. “Try harder.”

“Fuck,” Yixing breathes.

Jongdae chooses that moment to press the blunt tip of his dick against Yixing’s prepped asshole. “Hold on,” he tells Yixing, then slides inside. Even with a warning, Jongdae still takes him by surprise. Solid heat fills Yixing, stretching him as Jongdae slides deeper and deeper until Jongdae bottoms out.

“Hey, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says. “His face is so, so beautiful right now.”

A kiss, this time against the top of Yixing’s shoulder, has Yixing anticipating Jongdae’s voice. “Baekhyun thinks you’re beautiful.” Another kiss. “Baekhyun’s right.” Yixing’s breath comes shallow and ragged from the words, from the feeling of complete pressure on his dick and inside his ass.

Baekhyun bites his lip. “Are you ready?” he asks. “You feel amazing, but I want you to move.”

He takes in a few more breaths to steady himself. “I’m ready,” Yixing nods.

Jongdae wraps an arm around Yixing’s torso, holding Yixing’s back to his body. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Then go,” Jongdae says. He slides out to give Yixing enough space to move. His other hand reaches between Yixing’s hip and Baekhyun’s thigh to grab Baekhyun’s dick. “Fuck Baekhyun, and fuck yourself on my cock while you’re at it.” Jongdae strokes Baekhyun, leaving Yixing to focus on his task.

Backing up eases the pressure around his cock, but Jongdae’s there to fill him up until they bottom out. Surging forward, it’s the reverse, empty space traded for Baekhyun’s snug fit. Moving slowly is tortuous, but Yixing isn’t ready for a fast-paced fuck. Not yet. He needs time to build up to it.

“You’re doing so well.” Baekhyun arches his back and turns his head to look at Yixing sidelong. “You can go harder, I know you can.” He licks his lips, humming in pleasure when Yixing fucks into him with a sudden jerk forward.

“We all see you during practice,” Jongdae groans as Yixing eases himself back on his dick, “and on stage. Come on, Yixing, harder.”

He tries, he really does. His arms, his thighs, and his back burn. His whole body is on fire from the tension, from the constant affirmations and encouragement offered by his partners. Every variation of ‘good boy’ spikes heat through his body as he moves. He fucks himself on Jongdae while he fucks Baekhyun, sweat beading at his hairline and dripping down his back.

Then, Jongdae begins to move. His hips piston against Yixing, helping to propel him forward, helping to provide extra friction. Baekhyun bounces back and forth with the force of two thrusts. “God, yes, just like that.” He moans beneath them, content with how Yixing and Jongdae are taking care of his arousal. Yixing feels so full, completely surrounded, and loving it. He’s grateful for Jongdae’s hand. His mind is too saturated with the sensations to think clearly enough to jerk someone off. 

In his ear, Jongdae growls “Tell me how it feels.” And Yixing knows Jongdae means him. “Do you feel like you’re going to come?” Teeth sink into his shoulder.

Yixing gasps. “Not yet,” he says. “Soon.” Something switches inside Yixing, and he finds himself forgoing form for sheer power. His hips piston forward, pushing his length into Baekhyun until he bottoms out, only to press back against Jongdae to take every last bit of him. Jongdae pants against his back, Baekhyun moans beneath him, both urging Yixing on.

Baekhyun comes first, screaming as he shoots out spectacularly on Yixing’s chest and over his own belly. Jongdae strokes him through every last spurt until he’s given up every last drop of cum. Those spasms of pleasure squeeze Yixing, clenching around his dick tighter than ever before. It brings Yixing close to his own brink. When he finishes, Baekhyun meets Yixing’s gaze directly. “Come inside me, Yixing.” He spreads his legs wider.

“You’ve fucked him so well,” Jongdae says. “Look how much he came.”

“Yixing,” Baekhyun says. He’s going soft against his own hip. “You’re so handsome. I want to see you come.”

Jongdae slams into him, hard. Yixing sees stars with his eyes open. It’s the beginning of the end, he knows. While he thrusts into Baekhyun erratically, Jongdae keeps fucking him like clockwork. “Come, Yixing.” Jongdae groans. “Shit, I’m so close. Please, Yixing, I want you to come first.”

“Fill me up one last time,” Baekhyun says.

“Go on.” Jongdae gasps, his hands leaving Baekhyun’s body for Yixing’s thighs. “Be a good boy.”

Yixing isn’t sure what finally sends him over the edge, but it propels him into wave after radiating wave of pleasure as he finally unloads into Baekhyun. All the pressure in his body releases like a cut string, weight in freefall.

Jongdae must’ve come shortly thereafter, but Yixing isn’t exactly sure. He just feels Jongdae go hot and hard inside him, his fingers digging into Yixing’s thighs, Jongdae panting against his back. 

They topple forward and, by some miracle, Yixing misses knocking his head into Baekhyun’s. He lands face-first into sheets, the squish of come warm between their bellies. Yixing turns his head, eager to peck kisses against Baekhyun’s cheek. “You’re both crushing me,” Baekhyun says. “I don’t care how many times you kiss me.”

Before Yixing can move, Jongdae slides himself out and off. He rolls away from Baekhyun, leaving a space for Yixing between them. “Come on,” Jongdae pats the bed, “give Baekhyun room to breathe.”

Yixing hums, pecking another kiss against Baekhyun. “That was amazing.” He grips the base of his dick, careful to keep the condom on as he slides out, then flops over into the space between. Jongdae snuggles up to him, grinning. “Thank you,” Yixing says.

Baekhyun readjusts on the bed, rolling on his side. Jongdae reaches in to tweak Yixing’s nose. “Of course,” he says. “You deserved it.”


End file.
